Is This Real or Pretend?
by Ana-chan n.n
Summary: Muitas vezes nossa realidade é colocada a prova e temos que mudar antigos conceitos. Você é capaz de acreditar no inacreditável? Será isso real, ou tudo não passa de um faz de conta?
1. Prólogo

**Declaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos (entretanto, se alguém por livre e espontânea vontade quiser doar sinta-se a vontade =D)

* * *

><p><strong>§ • Is This Real Or Pretend? • §<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>• Prólogo •<strong>

* * *

><p>A Lua brilhava cheia no céu da capital grega; seus raios eram a única luz que iluminava as construções do Santuário de Atena, que vivia em paz desde o fim da guerra contra Hades. Aproximava-se da meia noite e por isso o lugar jazia em silêncio, a não ser pelo farfalhar das árvores causado pela brisa noturna e os longínquos barulhos da cidade ateniense.<p>

Com todos dormindo em suas casas, ninguém viu a pequena esfera de luz que apareceu à frente do Templo de Áries quando, ao longe, soaram as doze badaladas de um relógio. O pequeno globo, que irradiava calmamente uma luz rosada, permaneceu no mesmo lugar por alguns minutos, flutuando preguiçosamente no ar. Depois, sem qualquer hesitação, partiu para dentro de Áries, sumindo entre a construção.

Minutos depois, a esfera chegou ao Templo de Sagitário. Lá dentro, seu guardião, Aiolos, dormia esparramado numa cama de casal, descansando do exaustivo treino que tivera aquela tarde. A esfera aproximou-se do rosto do Cavaleiro de Ouro, e parou por alguns minutos, como se estivesse a contemplá-lo. Afastou-se então, subindo até o teto, onde começou a brilhar intensamente e vibrar com rapidez. Quando todo o quarto ficou iluminado por uma luz cegante, a bolinha explodiu em fagulhas, que desapareciam no ar antes de tocarem o chão.

Mesmo com a luminosidade de segundos atrás, Aiolos não despertou. Entretanto, sua expressão, outrora tranqüila, contorceu-se de aflição e seu sono se tornou agitado. Em sonho, ele estava parado no centro de um calabouço úmido e mal-iluminado. Quando sua visão se acostumou à pouca luz, ele olhou ao redor tentando reconhecer o lugar em que estava, mas não lembrava-se de já ter estado ali antes.

Quando olhou o canto mais afastado da cela, ele conseguiu distinguir uma pessoa acorrentada a uma das paredes de pedra. De onde estava, devido a pouca luz, não conseguia ver o rosto do prisioneiro; por isso, cuidadosamente, se aproximou do indivíduo. Surpreso, constatou que se tratava de uma jovem mulher adormecida.

Ela parecia exausta, completamente sem forças; estava muito pálida, com os lábios roxos pela longa exposição ao frio. Seus cabelos loiros, claríssimos, que dantes deviam ser sedosos e macios — e também deviam reluzir como o sol, ele pensou —, estavam sujos e bagunçados. As roupas, claramente feitas de um tecido nobre, estavam rasgadas. O cavaleiro nem imaginava quem ela era, mas concluiu que, quem quer que fosse, não tinha sido presa sem lutar.

Sentindo-se atormentado com o aspecto doentio da moça, Aiolos ajoelhou-se à sua frente e tocou-lhe a fronte. Com o gesto, a jovem despertou; quando seus olhos róseos focalizaram o cavaleiro, eles ganharam um pequeno brilho e em seus lábios um fraco sorriso apareceu.

— Eu consegui — ela balbuciou debilmente.

— Psiu… Não fale — disse Aiolos, gentilmente — Você não está em condições para isso.

— Não, não! Escute-me, por favor, eu não tenho muito tempo. — murmurou a jovem. Ela tentou ajeitar-se para sentar mais ereta, mas com uma careta de dor desistiu. Quando voltou a falar, sua voz era mais firme e urgente — Por favor, diga a Atena… diga que a Rainha Floren precisa de ajuda.

— Quem é Floren? Como você sabe sobre a deusa Atena? — perguntou, um pouco espantado.

— Psiu! Deixe-me falar, não tenho muito tempo — ela repetiu — Diga a sua deusa que as 9 jóias de Faehame estão chegando. As guardiãs devem ser treinadas para a batalha que se aproxima. A existência de todo um reino depende disso. Por favor, precisamos de...

A jovem calou-se e olhou para a porta de ferro do calabouço. Aiolos fez o mesmo. Ambos haviam ouvido o barulho de passos no corredor. Com tom de voz baixo e apressado, ela disse ao cavaleiro:

— Meu tempo acabou. Por favor, transmita minha mensagem à Atena. Eu lhe suplico. Você tem que ir agora. Vá!

O cavaleiro sentiu seu corpo formigar e, à sua volta, o calabouço tornava-se cada vez mais escuro. Mirou pela ultima vez a jovem prisioneira, que olhava a porta com ousadia, mas claramente também com medo. Confuso como jamais estivera, Aiolos ainda viu, num último instante de consciência, algo que não havia reparado na moça: em suas costas existiam um par de belas asas de borboleta.

* * *

><p>Bom, essa é minha primeira fic no fandom de Saint Seiya, então, por favor, peguem leve com essa pobre criança, sim? =3<p>

E ahn...

Gostou do que leu? Deixe um review!

Não gostou? Deixe um review!

Achou meio termo? Deixe um review!

Quer mandar eu me matar? Deixe um review também! XP


	2. Problemas a vista

**Declaimer:**Saint Seiya não me pertence. Essa fanfic não tem fins lucrativos (entretanto, se alguém por livre e espontânea vontade quiser doar sinta-se a vontade =D)

* * *

><p><strong>§ • Is This Real Or Pretend? • §<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>• Capítulo 01: Problemas a vista •<strong>

* * *

><p>Aiolos despertou de súbito, sentindo seu corpo dolorido. O Sol já estava alto no céu. O cavaleiro levantou cambaleando e espantou-se ao constatar que já eram nove horas; normalmente ele levantava-se antes do nascer do sol.<p>

Ele tomou um rápido café da manhã e desceu para o treino na Arena, para o qual já estava atrasado. Enquanto descia as escadas dos templos, tentava se lembrar do sonho que tivera. Não achava nada que fizesse sentido nele.

_Ela __parecia __desesperada __por __ajuda, _pensou. Isso só o deixou mais intrigado, pois o sonho lhe parecera muito real. _Pare __de __pensar __besteiras, __Aiolos. __A __garota __tinha __asas. __ASAS! __Não __tem __como __ser __de __verdade._

— Foi só um sonho. — disse em voz alta, dando o assunto por encerrado – ou tentando se convencer disso.

Chegando à Arena, percebeu que todos pararam seus treinos ao vê-lo. Shion aproximou-se preocupado e perguntou-lha se estava tudo bem. Depois de explicar-se ao Grande Mestre, foi para o lado de Kamus, com o qual faria dupla hoje.

— Algo aconteceu, Aiolos? — perguntou o aquariano.

— Não, nada. Eu só me atrasei mesmo. — respondeu, dando um sorriso acanhado; ele ainda sentia os olhares dos outros Santos de Atena sobre si.

O treino voltou a transcorrer normalmente. Entretanto, o Cavaleiro de Sagitário não conseguiu esquecer o sonho, e, por estar distraído, por diversas vezes quase foi acertado pelos ataques de Kamus. Este, mesmo achando estranho o comportamento do colega, resolveu deixar esse fato de lado. _Se __ele __quisesse __falar, __já __teria __feito_, pensou.

Pouco antes do meio-dia, Shion encerrou o treino e todos se dirigiram ao refeitório, onde seria servido o almoço a todo o exército.

**§ • § • § • § • § • § • §**

Os doze Cavaleiros de Ouro, mais Kanon, estavam sentados em uma mesa mais afastada dos outros soldados e conversavam sobre assuntos banais.

— Já estou cansado de tanta monotonia — comentou Milo, apoiando a cabeça na palma da mão e bocejando — Só treino, treino e mais treino; até parece que voltamos ao tempo em que éramos aprendizes.

— Credo, falando assim até parece que você preferiria ter continuado morto — retrucou Afrodite.

— Não é isso. Só estou falado que uma guerrinha até que iria bem — respondeu.

— Que momento interessante para dizer isso — Shion, que havia chegado agora no refeitório, disse logo atrás de Milo – este, que até então estava equilibrando-se nas pernas traseiras de sua cadeira, teve que agarrar a borda da mesa para não cair com o susto que levara. Como Grande Mestre, o ariano costumava ter suas refeições junto a Atena e, por isso, os cavaleiros nunca o viam no almoço.

Por estarem na presença do homem, os dourados ajeitaram-se rapidamente nas cadeiras e o cumprimentaram com uma saudação formal, a qual Shion dispensou displicentemente, segurando-se para não rir. Mesmo após tanto tempo, eles ainda lembravam os garotinhos que chegaram anos atrás ao Santuário.

— Venho trazer um comunicado de Atena. — disse o Mestre, por fim.

— Por favor, não me diga que estamos sendo atacados _de __novo_ — falou Dohko, fazendo uma careta de desgosto.

— Não exatamente, — respondeu — mas Atena convocou os Santos de Ouro a uma reunião daqui a duas horas, e ela parecia bastante preocupada.

— Será que tem algo relacionado à presença de ontem à noite? — perguntou Shaka.

— Presença? Que presença? — quis saber Aldebaran.

— Ah, você também sentiu? — indagou Mu, mexendo em sua comida distraidamente.

Aiolos, que até então estava distraído pensando em seu sonho, voltou sua atenção a conversa. _Será __que __tem __alguma __relação?_, pensou. Não só ele, mas todos os outros cavaleiros prestavam atenção em Mu e Shaka, curiosos.

— Do que vocês estão falando? — Shion sentou-se à mesa, desconcertado por não ter notado a tal _presença_.

— Bem, ontem, por volta de meia-noite, eu acordei sentindo alguma espécie de energia. Não era bem um cosmo, mas era algo do tipo — explicou Shaka calmamente — Foi só por um minuto; depois a energia simplesmente sumiu, sem deixar qualquer vestígio, como se nunca tivesse existido.

— Eu fiquei com dor de cabeça — acrescentou Mu. Shion arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Os outros olharam para o ariano mais jovem, sem entender relevância de seu comentário, mas foi o Grande Mestre que explicou:

— Lemurianos não tem dor de cabeça, a menos que...

— Haja uma forte interferência psíquica — completou Mu, esclarecendo a todos.

— Agora que vocês falaram, eu acho que também percebi algo ontem à noite — comentou Milo — Foi como se, de repente, meus sonhos ficassem mais... Felizes.

— Pelos deuses, Milo! E eu achei que você falaria algo importante! — exclamou Afrodite, dando um cascudo no escorpiano.

— Mas eu estou falando sério!

— Bom, de qualquer modo, não se atrasem para a reunião — pediu Shion, levantando-se e saindo do refeitório.

— Tomara que não seja nada alarmante — explanou Dohko, também se levantando para ir embora — E que a "presença" tenha sido somente nossa fada madrinha vindo dar um checada se estamos nos comportando — acrescentou, dando uma piscadela divertida.

— Que curioso você falar disso — murmurou Aiolos, também indo embora.

— Disse algo, irmão? — perguntou Aiolia, rindo da piadinha de Dohko.

— Nada importante, Olia. Eu acho.

**§ • § • § • § • § • § • §**

Alguns minutos antes do horário combinado, os cavaleiros já estavam esperando na ante-sala do Salão de Atena, vestidos com suas armaduras sagradas. Todos estavam curiosos para saber o que teria acontecido para a deusa convocar uma reunião com todos da elite do exército.

Tempo depois, eles foram convocados a entrar por um servo. No recinto, estavam Atena e Shion, ambos sentados em seus respectivos tronos — a deusa ao centro, no altar, em seu trono de ouro e veludo branco, e o Grande Mestre, abaixo e a esquerda, em sua cadeira de mogno.

— Ah, não. Ela está com aquela cara de novo — cochichou Máscara da Morte com Kanon, enquanto enfileiravam-se em frente à Atena. O canceriano referia-se a expressão distraída que a deusa fazia, batendo o dedo indicador na bochecha. Os cavaleiros sabiam o que aquilo significava: problemas.

— Minha senhora, eles chegaram — falou Shion, acordando Atena de seus devaneios. Os cavaleiros saudaram a deusa e ajoelharam-se.

Ela se endireitou em seu trono, e suspirou, procurando as palavras certas para começar seu discurso:

— Eu não quero que vocês fiquem alarmados pelo que irei contar, pois nem mesmo sei se estou certa quanto a isso. — começou ela, falando cautelosamente — Entretanto, Shion já me relatou o que Shaka e Mu disseram, então pode ser que eu esteja correta. Ontem à noite, recebemos algum tipo de visita.

— Então aquela presença foi uma invasão? Tem idéia de que inimigo poderia ser? — questionou Saga, preocupado.

— Ah, não, de jeito nenhum — respondeu a deusa prontamente — Quero dizer, não foi um inimigo, muito menos uma invasão. Bom, pelo menos eu acho que não.

— O que quer dizer, Atena? — perguntou Shura, confuso.

— Bem, essa é a parte da qual não estou muito certa. Aquela energia é chamada de _shizen_; é algo como nossa cosmo-energia. — explicou ela — Ela pertence a alguns tipos de povos, muitos dos quais não habitam nossa dimensão e que são pacíficos, mas também é usada por alguns demônios.

— Mas a senhorita não acredita que seja esse o caso — comentou Aldebaran.

— Exatamente — respondeu Atena — Por hora, quero que vocês considerem a visita como alguma entidade perdida que por acaso veio parar em nosso Santuário, mas que conseguiu voltar para casa.

— Sim, senhorita — concordaram os cavaleiros.

— Isso é tudo. Caso eu descubra algo mais, eu lhes chamarei novamente. Só quero que vocês fiquem mais _atentos_. Podem ir agora.

Um a um, os dourados saíram silenciosamente do recinto. Ao fecharem a porta do Salão, explodiram em comentários sobre as novidades.

— _Shizen_? Que diabos de nome é esse? — comentou Máscara da Morte, bagunçando seu cabelo, exasperado. — Quer dizer que agora, além dos deuses malucos de nossa dimensão, temos que nos preocupar com monstros ETs?

— Não foi isso que Atena disse, Máscara. — contrapôs Shura — Pode ter sido somente uma visita amigável e involuntária. Ademais, povos de uma dimensão não costumam interferir na outra.

— Sabe, eu já li sobre isso. Sobre energia _shizen_, quero dizer — acrescentou Kamus pensativo.

— Grande novidade você ler sobre esse tipo de esquisitice — ironizou Milo. Kamus só o ignorou e prosseguiu seu discurso:

— Não há muitos indícios desse tipo de energia aqui na Terra, mas ela está associada as força vital das árvores. Pelo menos é o que dizem alguns autores mais excêntricos. — disse o aquariano — Não que alguém acredite neles, é claro.

— Ah, que ótimo, vamos ser atacados por galhos e folhas — disse Aiolia, revirando os olhos. — Finalmente o Santuário vai deixar de ser monótono, hein, Milo?

— Agora sim estou com medo das rosas do Afrodite — riu o escorpiano.

— Muito engraçado, senhor Apollonelis — retrucou o pisciniano, irritado — Aiolos, olha o pilar!

Tarde demais. O sagitariano, distraído, não percebeu que se aproximava de uma das colunas que sustentava o Templo de Atena e acabou por trombar de cara com ela.

— Ai.

— Olos, você está bem? Se machucou? Dói algum lugar? — Aiolia, preocupado, correu até o irmão.

— Pelos deuses, Aiolia! Foi só uma pilastra, não um Espectro — retrucou Kanon.

— Ai! Acho que machuquei uma coisa sim — reclamou Aiolos.

— O que? — prontamente perguntou o Cavaleiro de Leão, olhando preocupado para o outro.

— Meu orgulho — respondeu Aiolos, rindo. Aiolia, que até então ajudava o sagitariano se levantar, largou-o no chão e deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça — Ai, cara! Não bata no seu irmão mais velho.

Aiolia limitou-se somente a se afastar resmungando um "Sem graça!". Aiolos, ainda rindo, levantou-se, sob os olhares atentos dos colegas.

— Está tudo bem com você, Aiolos? — perguntou Kamus, externando a pergunta presente na cabeça de todos — Você está desatento desde hoje de manhã.

O cavaleiro ponderou por um momento. Deveria falar sobre o que o estava incomodando com os outros? Se nem mesmo ele via sentido naquilo, eles iriam o achar maluco. _Mas __até __Atena __disse __que __algo __estranho __ocorreu. __Talvez __eu __não __tenha __só __sonhado_, pensou.

Aiolos virou-se para o cavaleiro de Libra e perguntou antes que perdesse a coragem:

— Dohko, você já viveu o suficiente para ver muitas coisas esquisitas, certo?

— Bem mais que eu gostaria — respondeu, divertido.

— Então, você... Bem... Você acredita em... — suspirou — Fadas?

Como Aiolos previu, todos caíram na gargalhada. Até mesmo Shaka e Kamus, que raramente riam de alguma coisa, deram sorrisinhos.

— Pronto, pirou de vez — Milo disse entre gargalhadas.

— Bem, eu pessoalmente nunca vi nenhuma — respondeu Dohko, após recuperar-se da crise de risos. — Mas conheço pessoas que afirmam categoricamente que já conversaram com várias.

— Ah, esqueçam — murmurou Aiolos, virando-se para ir embora, enquanto as risadas se propagavam pelo lugar.

— Não, Aiolos, espere — chamou Shaka, olhando feio para os que ainda riam — Porque perguntou sobre isso?

Aiolos pensou em como poderia falar sobre o assunto.

— Bem, eu sonhei com uma mulher ontem. Ela estava acorrentada numa parede e pedia por ajuda.

— Hum, eu costumo sonhar com mulheres acorrentadas. Mas elas geralmente estão em uma cama... E pedem por outra coisa — comentou Milo, com um sorriso malicioso.

— Quieto, Escorpião — replicou Kamus — Porque ela estava pedindo ajuda, Aiolos?

— Ela disse algo sobre uma rainha, e sobre um reino em perigo. Que viriam nove guardiões de signos ou algo do tipo. E que uma batalha se aproximava — disse. Depois acrescentou baixinho: — E que eu deveria contar isso a Atena.

— E por que você não contou? — indagou Mu, em tom acusativo.

— Bem, porque ela tinha asas de borboleta — replicou, zangado — Eu achei que tivesse sido só um sonho estranho.

— É melhor você voltar lá dentro e contar a Atena sobre isso — aconselhou Kamus — Pode ser que essa seja a peça que faltava para completar o quebra-cabeça.

— É, você pode ter razão.

Aiolos deu meia volta e caminhou em direção a entrada do Salão. Levantou o punho para bater na porta, mas mal tivera tempo de dar a primeira batida quando várias coisas aconteceram em rápida sucessão.

Um forte estrondo ecoou por todo o Santuário; o chão começou a tremer a ponto de aparecerem rachaduras no piso de mármore branco; uma forte rajada de ar derrubou os cavaleiros no chão; por fim, uma luz dourada brilhante tingiu todo o horizonte, cegando a todos por um momento.

Então, tão rápido quanto havia começado, tudo voltou ao normal. Os cavaleiros levantaram-se rapidamente, ainda tontos com o choque que levaram. Estavam todos com vários pequenos machucados pelo corpo.

— Que porra foi essa? — exclamou Máscara da Morte, apertando um corte em seu supercílio.

Em instantes, a porta do Salão foi aberta, passando por ela Shion e Atena, andando a passos largos em direção a saída.

— Venham — chamou Shion.

Alguns minutos depois estavam os quinze reunidos ao lado da Arena, onde uma cratera havia se formado. Outros soldados, que estavam treinando ali perto, também estavam à borda da fenda, que não era muito funda, mas muito escura para poder se enxergar o fundo.

Sem esperar por ordens, Aiolos pulou para dentro do buraco, produzindo um som seco ao alcançar o fim. Minutos depois, sua face reapareceu na beira; sua expressão era de impressionado.

— Vocês não vão acreditar nisso.

* * *

><p>Bem, aí está o primeiro capítulo! =)<p>

As coisas ainda não começaram a acontecer, mas a ação se aproxima o/

Espero que vocês gostem e, por favor, deixem reviews. É ótimo pro ânimo de um escritor e eu juro que não mordo =3

(22/12/2011)

* * *

><p><strong>{<strong>**Daniele****}** Oi, querida, tudo bem? Que bom que você gostou =) A fic vai ter o Aiolos como um personagem importante, mas eu vou tentar distribuir bem a participação dos outros dourados. E eu estou meio em duvida ainda sobre a participação do Mu, mas pode ser que ele apareça mais. Continue lendo e espero que continue curtindo!

**{****Kaah-Chan****n.n****} **AIMEUDEUSQUELINDOOSEUREVIEW! E os trecos tem que acabar com suspense, senão não tem graça. Eu meio que desanimei pra escrever de novo, mas como você me mataria se eu não terminasse... Taê! Bjocas!

**{****Mrs.****Margot****} **Oie! Está aí o restante (ou parte dele rsrsrs). Então, a história se passa em 1992, depois do prólogo do céu, cinco anos depois do início guerra de Hades (de acordo com as informações da Wikipédia =D).


End file.
